


Love at the Festival

by TheHopeBagel



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHopeBagel/pseuds/TheHopeBagel
Summary: The millennium festival has begun. celebrating the 1,000th year of the monastery people from all over Fódlan have gathered to celebrate. The former Golden Deer all gather together again to enjoy themselves and reunite. Though they quickly noticed something about their former teacher turned mercenary Byleth and their old classmate Lysithea. despite both of them not being in a relationship, both seem to hold strong feelings for one another. With Claude being.....Claude, he then gathers the Golden Deer and form up a scheme to help out his best friend and Lysithea confess their feelings to one anotherThis is set in a AU where the five year war never happens and the millennium festival plays out.Bysithea is the main focus of this fic, while the other relationships are there in the background.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Marianne von Edmund/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia
Kudos: 7





	Love at the Festival

**Author's Note:**

> It's time for the millennium festival. While everyone from across Fódlan gathers at the monastery the former members of the Golden Deer all gather up at the front gate to reunite with one another before taking part in the festivities.
> 
> This is my first take on a Fire Emblem story. I haven't really gotten into the series yet, only having played Three houses and the first game that was limited time on the switch store but I really liked Three Houses. I also really like the Byleth/Lysithea pairing and I wanted to try writing one after reading a lot of Bystihea fics from other people. And with that lets begin the story.

Though most stars will still glimmer in the crisp winter air, the blue sea star has gone back into hiding. Legend states that the goddess prays for peace from her home in the heavens. It was once again the month of the Ethereal Moon throughout all of Fódlan and just like past years a month for celebration, but this year in particular was more than just a small ball held on the twenty fifth. It was the year 1185, the year that marked the thousandth anniversary of Garreg Mach Monastery. In celebration of the millennium festival the monastery was open to the public, and all across the continent people have begun to make their way to the monastery to partake in the festivities.

The roads leading to the front gate were packed with horses and carriages, carrying commoners and nobles from all of the three nations of Fódlan. These nations being the Adrestian Empire, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and the Leicester Alliance. While the line to the front gate was slowly moving forward with its guest, up above flew a wyvern carrying on its back a couple that once resided in Fódlan had now gone to live in its neighborhood land Almyra.  
The wyvern laned right next to the front gate, lowering its body to let its two passengers off it’s back and onto the ground. As the two of them hopped off the man with brown hair walked over to the wyvern, petting its head while the lady with pink hair stretched her arms out to the sky, stretching out the stiffness in her bones from riding on the wyvern for so long.

“whew, that turned out to be a longer trip than expected.” Said the man patting the wyvern on the head, showing his gratitude to the beast for having to fly across a nation to get to their destination. The man was known as Claude von Riegan, the same Riegan who were the ones that lead the alliance since its creation. After the passing of his grandfather a few years ago he took up the position as the new leader of the alliance for a while, but stepped down from that position for a chance to make his dreams of breaking down cultural barriers and uniting the lands so that people from all sorts of places becomes equals. After he gave leadership to one of his trusted comrades who he knew would make a great leader he ventured into his real homeland Almyra, and with the help of his connections and the archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Claude had then become the new king of Almyra. With his training at the academy and his strategic mind he proved to be a great ruler to his land, but he couldn’t have gotten this far without the help of his wife, even if she is one of the laziest people he knew.

“No kidding.” Said the short girl. “ugh that was way too long, my legs were practically falling asleep. We should have made a quick stop to my brother’s place before coming here, who knows if he even showed up to this festival.” Hilda von Riegan who previously went by the last name Goneril used to be a royal in the alliance and a classmate of Claude’s. The girl was very much known for lazing around and hating manual labor, giving off the excuse of being a “delict flower” even though she truly was one of the strongest of her class during her days at the academy. During the academy days she had gotten very close to Claude and even though they haven’t made it public back then they had begun to date each other. After Claude’s announcement of stepping down as the alliance leader he told his plan about going to Almyra to her, and even though she was very hesitant decided to follow him there, leaving the care of the Goneril territory’s future to her big brother Holst. After Claude was crowned king, he married Hilda and the two had worked side by side to better Almyra and help with its connection to its neighborhood lands, even if Claude did most of the work.

“We can’t.” explained Claude. “We have this important speech to give during the early day, can’t miss the big moment you know.” He then let his wyvern fly off to where the horses and carriages were stationed. The festival was planned to be a full day so he let the wyvern get some well needed rest before the long trek back to home.

“You mean you have an important speech to give. Only one of us has to be up on stage and since this is your dream, I’ll let you handle the big moment while I watch from the sidelines.” She playfully teased as she wrapped her arm around his.

Claude smirked. “That’s fair, everyone is going to want to see me on the stage anyways.” He grinned back, giving her a wink. “talking with the people was very much my thing between the both of us.”

“Oh hush.” She spoke. “I just don’t want to do anymore work for at least one day, especially the day we get to see everyone again.”

“Heeeeeey, Claude! Hilda! Over here!” rang out a voice from right next to the entrance.

“Speak of the devil.” Claude said as the two made their way over to the group of people, a group which consisted of their former classmates back in their academy days.  
As the pair had gotten to their friends the big burly mad of the group ran over to them, embracing them in an unexpected hug that caught them off guard.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you guys.” He spoke. “How have things been for you?” Raphael Kirsten was known for being one of the two biggest students in the academy, in height and in muscle. What he lacked in intelligence and crests he made it up for his immense strength, always training his muscles and when he wasn’t training, he was eating. After an accident which cause the death of his parents who were well known merchants, he sold his family’s estate to pay for his way to get into Garreg Mach Monastery, all for the sake of learning how to become a knight. Since he wasn’t smart enough for the merchant business, he decided that the easiest job to obtain was becoming a knight, all for the sake of taking care of his younger sister Maya. Even though had giving up knighthood he then took up his grandpa’s job at an Inn and became a full-time employee there.

“Y-Ya…. nice to see you to Raphael.” Claude stammered out as Raphael let go of the two.

“Give them some space Raphael.” The man in glasses walked up to his childhood friend. “I know your excited to see them but at least let them say hello first.” Ignatz Victor wasn’t just Raphael’s best friend but also came from a well-known family of merchants. Since his older brother would take on the family’s legacy his parents had sent him to Garrage Mach in which he would train to become a knight. Ignatz being too shy and timid didn’t object to this, even though he wasn’t interested in becoming a knight and was more interested in becoming an artist. After his time at the monastery, he worked up the courage to tell his parents of what his dreams for the future are, though for a little while he did become a knight to start off his career. Fortunately for him the noble he was working under was fascinated by his art skills and let him stay as a knight who also became an artist. After he hung up his sword and helmet, he became very much known as the traveling artist, making well known portraits and paintings for all to see in Fódlan.

“Claude, Hilda. It’s very good to see you both again.” Ignatz smiled as he held out his arm signaling for a handshake.

“likewise.” Claude said as he took up Ignatz’s offer. “Sorry we haven’t been able to come visit you guys, ruling a kingdom takes way too much effort.”

“You really have grown up since the last time I saw you Ignatz.” Hilda smiled. Ignatz chuckled a bit rubbing the back of his head. “You sure? I don’t think I’ve grown up that much.”

“You look more grown up then you did five years ago. If I didn’t recognize you, I wouldn’t have believed this fine young man is our Ignatz.” The last of the three commoners in the group came up and patted Ignatz on the back, maybe a little to hard. Leonie Pinelli was the only one out of the group to not have come from nobility or a well-known family of merchants. She was born in Sauin Village, a small hunting village set in the territory of the alliance. During her childhood poachers had attacked her village, and if it wasn’t for her former mentor and idol Jeralt Eisner coming to her village and taking care of the poachers she wouldn’t have gotten the inspiration to become a mercenary like him. Now five years later Leonie had taken up the title of the Blade Breaker two, a full-time mercenary that followed in the footsteps of her late mentor. She resembled Jeralt so much with her picking up his old habits that her close friends and mercenary commands gave her the nickname Jeralt the second. She also picked up his bad drinking habits but that’s a story for another time.

“H-Hey come on stop it, you’re going to make me blush.” Ignatz looked away embarrassed which gave the group a little laugh.

“Still the name Ignatz as always, even when your appearance has changed a lot.” Hilda commented before looking around the group. “speaking of looking different……… hmmmm oh! There you are Marianne!” she then skipped over to her blue haired friend who stood behind the others.

“Hello Hilda, it’s been a while.” Marianne during her academy days was very well known for being one of the most depressed students, having a low self-esteem and keeping her distances from others saying that she wouldn’t want to bring misfortune to anyone. While she kept this view of herself for so long it wasn’t until she enrolled at the officer’s academy that her views begun to change. Her friends in the Golden Deer mostly Hilda, her professor, and her husband had helped her believe that she wasn’t a burden and viewed that she has a purpose in life.

“It sure has, you look way different from when I last saw you. You’ve gotten very pretty.” Hilda smiled. With her new duties as queen of Almyra she hasn’t gotten the change to meet up with her long-time friend, the last time she saw her was before leaving with Claude. They weren’t even able to meet up on at both of their weddings, only sending gifts to one another.

“I haven’t changed that much to be honest; I’ve only gotten rid of the bags under my eyes.” 

“But you look way happier!” Hilda then turned her attention to Marianne’s side. “If anything, I bet you are the reason for most of her happiness aren’t you.”

“How very observant of you.” The man standing next to Marianne said with the weird purple hair. “Though in all fairness it was a team effort. We both worked on her self-esteem for a good-.”

“Alright alight we get it.” Claude interrupted his companion before he could go on a long-drawn-out spiel. “How ya been Lorenz?”

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester was someone nobody expected Marianne to fall in love with. during his time at the officer’s academy, he came off snobby and pretentious, going on about his nobility and the such. Even though many of the students there, especially the female students found him unapproachable because of his ego he was still considered to be a nice guy, willing to help out any one regardless of their social standings. He didn’t see his nobility as a superiority, rather he saw it as a responsibility to lead the alliance’s future into a good one. Its because of his devotion to help those in need and his views on how a noble should act was the reason why Claude decided to give him the title of the leader of the alliance. After Claude’s departure Lorenz worked hard to better the alliance, making sure the nobles act accordingly and providing for the commoners needs such as jobs and schooling. It was also after he was made the leader that he proposed to Marianne who happily agreed to be with him. A lot of their friends found it unexpected and didn’t know what she saw in him, but she was happy so they were fine with it.

“I’ll have you know Claude that We’ve been doing very fine these past few years. I’ve been keeping all the nobles in check so that they don’t bicker and scheme up anything troublesome, especially with father.”

“Right, he did give a big fuss about you being the leader and not him.” Claude remarked

“It truly was embarrassing.” Lorenz sighed “Though he is my father he isn’t one to shy away from doing something unbecoming of a noble. You were very wise to have your first choice be me, who knows what he would have done.”

“Actually, my first choice was Judith.” Claude admitted. “But she declined saying that responsibility wasn’t for her, you were my second option though if it makes you feel better.”

“Uh……” The news caught Lorenz off guard causing Marianne and Hilda to snicker quietly. “W-Well she……was also a good choice to, she’s strong and respectable and- “

“I get I get it.” Claude retorted “seems like you two are doing good.”

“Yes, and seeing how carefree you two are acting it seems that you’ve been doing good as well. If I may ask is it alright for you to leave Almyra during this time? I know you came here to start the friendship between our two countries but would your abstinence not worry your people?”

“Relax.” Claude said as he put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I’m only going to be gone for a day. And if you’re that worried, I had my trusty companion Nadar handle things for a day.”

“Ok but- “

“Also, I contacted Judith before arriving and told her to help him out, you know how she is, strong and respectable and- “

“Ok I get it!” Lorenz having enough moved his shoulder to get Claude’s hand off it. Despite being friends, they still tend to bicker at each other, well more so Lorenz while Claude just makes fun of him while he does it.

“Well now that that’s settled why don’t we start heading in now.” Claude then proceeds to head to the entrance but was stopped when Raphael called to him.

“We can’t go in now.” He exclaimed. “We’re still waiting for the remaining two.”

“Remaining two?” Claude questioned as he looked around. “Oh, I didn’t even notice that they weren’t here yet.”

“Jeez you were the one who kept saying how the two are you are best friends.” Hilda commented. disappointed that Claude always brags about how he is the professor’s best friend yet didn’t even realize he wasn’t even here.

“Not to worry.” Stated Leonie. “He’ll be here soon. Since I keep up with him frequently he told me that he was going to be a little late getting here.”

“Well at least we know that teach is showing up. But that still leaves us with one more unaccounted for.”

“No, I know she’s coming. She is tagging along with the professor after all.”

“Wait what?” Hilda questioned; the statement Leonie just made piqued her curiosity. “Why would they be coming here together? Is he picking her up from her house?”

“Wait you guys don’t know?” Leonie questioned the king and queen. Hilda looking back at her husband who shrugged his shoulders not knowing what she meant. Hilda then turned back to Leonie and shook her head. “They live together.”

“……… WHAT!?” Both of them shouted. 

“There they are now!” Raphael shouted and waved over at the two newcomers, signaling to them where the group was.

Claude immediately recognized his former teacher. Ever since he left for Almyra he wasn’t able to keep in contact with him so he expected his teacher to look a bit different, but he looked just the same as he did five years ago. Byleth Esiner was truly the most mysterious person Claude had ever met. He first encounters him and his father Jeralt at Remire village when he and the other house leaders were being chased by bandits. After that he traveled with them to the monastery where he mercenary was hired as a teacher who chose to teach the Golden Deer. Even with his stoic nature it’s thanks to him that the Golden Deer had a memorable time at the officer’s academy, and thanks to his teaching helped them paved a path towards their futures. After they had graduated Byleth stepped down as a teacher, returning to his days at being a mercenary. He felt that his teaching days at the academy were over once his students have all graduated, so he decided to go back to doing what he did before. That was all Claude knew before he lost touch with his former teacher, but as for the now taller than before girl walking next to him.

Lysithea von Ordelia, while keeping her last name was no longer a noble. In fact, just before his departure she had taken up the title for house Ordelia only to relinquish her title right away and handed over her territory to the neighboring noble, who just so happened to be Holst. She was a rather distant person in their class, not so for the reasons why Marianne was distant, but because she solely focused on her studies and not so much for interactions. Though as the year went on, she had gotten close to the others in her class. Claude would tease her a bit due to her not wanting to be treated as a child but it was all mostly for fun and no harm, if it was, she surely would have attacked him with her deadly magic if he keeps provoking her. But now here she was, all grown up just like how she wanted to be seen.

The two newcomers made their way over to the group, most were excited to see their former professor again began to crowd over them as they exchanged greetings.

“Heya Teach, it’s been a while.” Claude walked over to Byleth and gave him a handshake. “It has, looks like you became quite busy in the last five years.”

“Well, you know me teach, big dreams to accomplish. And Lysithea good to see you again, have you been behaving youtself?” Claude teased making Lysithea huff in annoyance.

“Is that really the first thing you ask me when we’ve reunited? I know you can see that I’m no longer a child, I’ve grown since we last met.” Lysithea said, standing up straight with degermation showing him that she had indeed grown taller.

“No kidding.” Hilda said as she stood right next to the white-haired girl. “Somehow your even taller than I am, our little Lysithea has really grown up.”

“Indeed, I have grown not just taller, but I’ve also became quite matu-LITTLE?!” She sputtered, now taking into account that Hilda had joined her husband in the playful teasing as well.

“Come on now.” Byleth interjected, putting his hands up near his face. “Let’s not get carried away just yet, we just got here after all.”

“If I may ask.” Ignatz questioned him. “How come you said you were going to be late?”

“I wouldn’t say this is late, besides me and Hilda just got her ourselves.” Claude pointed out.

Lorenz sighed. “Not for you two, but for the rest of us we’ve been standing out here for a good thirty minutes. I get why you’d be late though since you had to travel across Almyra and the alliance territory, but what reason was it for you two to be late?”

“If you must know, we quickly stopped by my parents place to see them.” Lysithea explained. “They aren’t going to be attending the festival so I just needed to ask them……. something.” 

“Oh. Are we allowed to know this ‘something’ is?” Hilda questioned, causing Lysithea to quickly turn her head.

“N-No you are not. It’s a…… private matter.” With her head turned, most of them were not able to see her expression. A red blush spreading across her cheeks and she looked directly at Byleth. With his attention on everyone else he wasn’t able to see her face, in fact the only one who took note of this was the king and queen of Almyra themselves. They both mischievously grinned at one another, thinking that there was a hidden meaning to all this, a hidden meaning that revolved around their old professor given Lysithea’s flustered expression. Lysithea was never one to just casually blush like that, plus she was staring at the professor for quite a while as he chatted with the rest of the group.

“Right, so teach.” Claude questioned Byleth. “You were there with her right? You mind filling me in on what the little lady doesn’t want us to know?”

Byleth shook his head. “She said it was a private matter, I’m not just going to tell you about it if she doesn’t want you to know.” Even with his answer he can still tell that it did in fact had something to do with Byleth. Lysithea’s expression shows off a warm smile and genuine happiness in her eyes. The same expression that Hilda had shown him many times during their time together.

“Besides.” Byleth continued. “I wasn’t in the room with them when they talked about it, so even I don’t know what they talked about.”

“I see.” Claude said putting his arms behind his head. “Guess we’ll leave it at that, we should get going in right now.”

“Quite so.” Lorenz spoke up. “We already wasted a lot of time out here, you and me need to be heading to the Advisory Room to meet up with the other leaders to discuss our speech of connecting our nations.”

“Then shall we proceed?” Byleth took up the leading heading through the front gates, Lysithea quickened her pace to stand beside him.

As the now grown-up Golden Deer begun to make their way into the monastery Claude and Hilda stayed behind the group. Both giving off a mischievous smirk. Although they don’t have evidence for it, they believe that the professor and Lysithea’s relationship might be that of something more then just friends. But they’ll focus on that later, for now they make their way into the monastery to partake in the festivities.

**Author's Note:**

> And with that chapter one is done. I'm not quite sure how many chapters this story will be but I do know that it won't go past ten chapters. The Golden Deer are my favorite class so I had a bit of an easy time writing them. There's only one character who I can say will be giving me great difficultness (Not to obvious hint right there) but I will get to mostly everyone in the main cast, with probably three of them not making much or at all an appearance for reasons that will be explained for two of them in the upcoming chapters.
> 
> But ya thanks for reading. There's also a Bysithea Discord server for those who want to come hang out with me and the rest of the people who like Bysithea: https://discord.gg/wwjvAu6
> 
> Till next time, cya.


End file.
